disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Goofy
Goofy Goof es un personaje de los estudios de Walt Disney. Es un perro de características antropomórficas y es uno de los mejores amigos de Mickey Mouse. Es el padre de Max Goof (Maxi, apodado por él), en lugar de los sobrinos que tienen la mayoría de los personajes (Mickey, Minnie, Donald...). Su primera aparición fue el 25 de mayo de 1932 en Mickey's Revue, apareciendo como "Dippy Dawg". En esta época, los cortos de Mickey y su pandilla animada hacían canciones y números bailados casi rutinariamente. Lo que le daría a esta animación un carácter distintivo fue el debut de un nuevo personaje, cuya forma de actuar serviría como fuente de chiste. Historia Dippy Dawg, tal como fue llamado por los artistas de Walt Disney Studios era un miembro de la audiencia en el corto Mickey's Revue. Él molestaba constantemente a los demás espectadores por pelar y comer ruidosamente cacahuates y por reirse estrepitosamente, hasta que dos de ellos lo golpean con sus bolsos. Esta primera versión de Goofy tiene otras diferencias más allá del nombre con el personaje que resultaría más tarde. En esta animación luce como un viejo, con barba blanca, la cola prominente y sin pantalones o ropa interior. Por otro lado, este corto ya contaba con la risa distintiva del personaje. Ella fue realizada por el actor vocal VAnce DeBar Colving, más conocido como Pinto Colving, quien haría la voz de este personaje hasta el año 1965 Un Dippy Dawg considerablemente más joven apareció en "The Whoopee Party", el 17 de septiembre de 1932, como un invitado a la fiesta y amigo de Mickey y su pandilla. Dippy Dawg hizo en total 4 apariciones en 1932 y dos más en el año 1933, pero la mayoría de ellas fueron pequeñas. En su séptima aparición, en "The Orphan's Benefit" (cuya primera emisión fue el 11 de agosto de 1934) él obtuvo su nuevo nombre como Goofy y se convirtió en un miembro regular del grupo junto con Donald Duck, Clarabelle Cow y Horace Horsecollar. "Mickey's Service Station", dirigida por Ban Sharpsteen y estrenada el 16 de marzo de 1935 fue el primero de los cortos cómicos clásicos 'Mickey, Donald y Goofy'. Estas animaciones tenían al trío intentando colaborar entre ellos para llevar a cabo una cierta tarea que se les había asignado. Más adelante se separarían como personajes independientes. De esta forma cada corto alternaría la aparición de cada uno enfrentando distintas situaciones o problemas e intentando resolverlas, de acuerdo al estilo personal de cada personaje resultando en estilos de comedias diferentes. Pero al final de cada corto, los tres volvían a reunirse para compartir los frutos de sus esfuerzos, generalmente fracasados. "Clock Cleaners", estrenada el 15 de octubre de 1937 y "Lonesome Ghosts", del 24 de diciembre de 1937 son generalmente consideradas lo más sobresaliente de estas series y clásicos animados. El último corto mencionado, con el trío como miembros de la agencia "Ajax Ghost Exterminators" por lo general es tomado como el antecesor de ''Los cazafantasmas''. En él, ellos son contratados por teléfono para sacar a cierto número de fantasmas de una casa embrujada. Lo que ellos ignoran es que fueron los mismos fantasmas quienes llamaron; cuatro solitarios espectros que se encuentran aburridos porque nadie ha visitado la casa que ellos encantan desde hace largo tiempo. Ellos quieren hacerles algunas bromas a los mortales, y lo consiguen a través de una serie de ingeniosos chistes, pero al final, el trío se las arregla para expulsar a los fantasmas de la casa. Aquí Goofy da lo que es considerada la frase más memorable del corto, mientras mira cautelosamente a su alrededor: "Soy feroz, pero cuidadoso." Progresivamente durante las series, la participación de Mickey se ve disminuida en favor de Donald y Goofy. La razón es simple: mientras que el fácilmente frustrado Donald y Goofy que siempre está en su propio mundo, Mickey parece actuar como el personaje sincero del trío, y progresivamente se vuelve más caballero y tranquilo. Los artistas de Disney encontraban que era más fácil hacer nuevos chistes para Goofy y Donald que para Mickey, hasta el punto que su rol se vuelve innecesario. "Polar Trappers", del 17 de junio de 1938 fue la primera animación en caracterizar a Donald y Goofy como dúo. El corto los muestra como compañeros y dueños de "Donald & Goofy Trapping Co.". Ellos están establecidos en el Ártico por un período indeterminado, para capturar morsas y llevarlas vivas a la civilización. Sus provisiones consisten en habas enlatadas. La trama alterna entre Goofy intentando poner trampas para las morsas y Donald tratando de capturar pingüinos para alimentarse. Ninguno de los dos consigue su tarea. Mickey retornaría en "The Whalers" el 19 de agosto de 1938, pero éste sería el último corto de la década de 1930 en mostrar a los tres personajes juntos. Seguidamente, Goofy protagonizó su primera animación en "Goofy and Wilburg", dirigida por Dick Huemer, el 17 de marzo de 1939. El corto muestra a Goofy pescando con la ayuda de Wilburg, su mascota. Continúa haciendo animaciones como protagonista hasta el año 1953. En la mayoría de ellos aparece como un personaje tradicional, no particularmente goofy(tonto). Goofy adquirió el poder de convertirse en Super Goofy comiendo las super gramineas una planta de cacahuetes que crecía en su jardin Su historia impresa Al igual que en las animaciones, en las tiras cómicas fue llamado originalmente Dippy Dawg, pero cambiaron su nombre en el año 1939. Su dibujante Floyd Gottfredson habitualmente se basaba en lo que sucedía en los cortos de Mickey de ese tiempo. Cuando el Pato Donald ganó la suficiente popularidad como para tener su propia historieta, no se permitió que siguiese apareciendo en las tiras cómicas de Gottfredson. Por este motivo, Goofy se quedó como único compañero de Mickey. En las historietas Goofy posee una identidad secreta que es Supergoofy Goofy en cine y televisión *La Tropa Goofy 1992 *Goofy e Hijo 1995 *Mickey Descubre la Navidad 2000 *Extremadamente Goofy 2000 *House of Mouse 2001 *Mickey: la mejor Navidad 2004 *Mickey, Donald y Goofy: Los Tres Mosqueteros 2004 *La Casa de Mickey Mouse 2007 Goofy en otros idiomas Galería }} en:Goofy Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Personajes del Universo de Mickey Mouse Categoría:Perros Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Revue Categoría:Personajes de The Whoopee Party Categoría:Personajes de Touchdown Mickey Categoría:Personajes de The Klondike Kid Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mellerdrammer Categoría:Personajes de Ye Olden Days Categoría:Personajes de Orphan's Benefit Categoría:Personajes de The Band Concert Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Service Station Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Fire Brigade Categoría:Personajes de On Ice Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Polo Team Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Grand Opera Categoría:Personajes de Moving Day Categoría:Personajes de Moose Hunters Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Amateurs Categoría:Personajes de Hawaiian Holiday Categoría:Personajes de Clock Cleaners Categoría:Personajes de Magician Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Lonesome Ghosts Categoría:Personajes de Boat Builders Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Trailer Categoría:Personajes de Polar Trappers Categoría:Personajes de The Fox Hunt Categoría:Personajes de The Whalers Categoría:Personajes de Goofy and Wilbur Categoría:Personajes de The Standard Parade Categoría:Personajes de Tugboat Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Bill Posters Categoría:Personajes de Goofy's Glider Categoría:Personajes de Baggage Buster Categoría:Personajes de The Nifty Nineties Categoría:Personajes de The Art of Skiing Categoría:Personajes de How to Ride a Horse Categoría:Personajes de The Art of Self Defense Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Birthday Party Categoría:Personajes de Symphony Hour Categoría:Personajes de How to Play Baseball Categoría:Personajes de The Olympic Champ Categoría:Personajes de How to Swim Categoría:Personajes de How to Fish Categoría:Personajes de El Gaucho Goofy Categoría:Personajes de Victory Vehicles Categoría:Personajes de How to Be a Sailor Categoría:Personajes de How to Play Golf Categoría:Personajes de How to Play Football Categoría:Personajes de Tiger Trouble Categoría:Personajes de African Diary Categoría:Personajes de Californy 'er Bust Categoría:Personajes de No Sail Categoría:Personajes de Hockey Homicide Categoría:Personajes de A Knight for a Day Categoría:Personajes de Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive Categoría:Personajes de Double Dribble Categoría:Personajes de Crazy with the Heat Categoría:Personajes de Mickey and the Beanstalk Categoría:Personajes de Foul Hunting Categoría:Personajes de They're Off Categoría:Personajes de The Big Wash Categoría:Personajes de Tennis Racquet Categoría:Personajes de Goofy Gymnastics Categoría:Personajes de Crazy Over Daisy Categoría:Personajes de Motor Mania Categoría:Personajes de Hold That Pose Categoría:Personajes de Lion Down Categoría:Personajes de Home Made Home Categoría:Personajes de Cold War Categoría:Personajes de Tomorrow We Diet Categoría:Personajes de Get Rich Quick Categoría:Personajes de Fathers Are People Categoría:Personajes de No Smoking Categoría:Personajes de Father's Lion Categoría:Personajes de Hello Aloha Categoría:Personajes de Man's Best Friend Categoría:Personajes de Two Gun Goofy Categoría:Personajes de Teachers Are People Categoría:Personajes de Two Weeks Vacation Categoría:Personajes de Pluto's Christmas Tree Categoría:Personajes de How to Be a Detective Categoría:Personajes de Father's Day Off Categoría:Personajes de For Whom the Bulls Toil Categoría:Personajes de Father's Weekend Categoría:Personajes de How to Dance Categoría:Personajes de How to Sleep Categoría:Personajes de Aquamania Categoría:Personajes de Freewayphobia Categoría:Personajes de Goofy's Freeway Trouble Categoría:Personajes de How to Be a Waiter Categoría:Personajes de Roller Coaster Painters Categoría:Personajes de Goofy's Extreme Sports: Paracycling Categoría:Personajes de Organ Donors Categoría:Personajes de How to Be a Spy Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Valentine Dollar Categoría:Personajes de Around the World in Eighty Days Categoría:Personajes de Sandwich Makers Categoría:Personajes de How to Ride a Bicycle Categoría:Personajes de Goofy's Extreme Sports: Rock Climbing Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Dinner Date Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Remedy Categoría:Personajes de Goofy's Extreme Sports: Wakeboarding Categoría:Personajes de A Midsummer Nights Dream Categoría:Personajes de The Nutcracker Categoría:Personajes de How to Haunt a House Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot Categoría:Personajes de Daisy's Road Trip Categoría:Personajes de Goofy's Big Kitty Categoría:Personajes de How to Be a Baseball Fan Categoría:Personajes de Locksmiths Categoría:Personajes de Goofy's Radio Categoría:Personajes de Car Washers Categoría:Personajes de Pluto's Seal Deal Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mixed Nuts Categoría:Personajes de Goofy's Extreme Sports: Shark Feeding Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mountain Categoría:Personajes de computer.don Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Halloween Scare Categoría:Personajes de How to Take Care of Your Yard Categoría:Personajes de Minnie Visits Daisy Categoría:Personajes de How to Wash Dishes Categoría:Personajes de How to Be a Gentleman Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Answering Service Categoría:Personajes de Hickory Dickory Mickey Categoría:Personajes de How To Be Groovy, Cool and Fly Categoría:Personajes de Pit Crew Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Goofy World Categoría:Personajes de Big House Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's April Fools Categoría:Personajes de Mickey and the Color Caper Categoría:Personajes de Hot Tub Humphrey Categoría:Personajes de How To Hook Up Your Home Theater Categoría:Personajes de Fun and Fancy Free Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Christmas Carol Categoría:Personajes de Sport Goofy in Soccermania Categoría:Personajes de The Prince and the Pauper Categoría:Personajes de A Goofy Movie Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Categoría:Personajes de Goof Troop Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Saves the Day Categoría:Personajes de Disney TH!NK Fast Categoría:Personajes de Saludos Amigos